survivor_reddit_orgsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mattlew7062
mattlew7062, or Matt, is a contestant from SRorgs: Reddit. |place = 8/14|alliances = None|challenges = 2|votesagainst = 5|days = 24}}Matt is remembered for being out of the loop on almost every vote but still managing to survive until Day 24 in spite of the fact. Due to some post-game controversy about having alternate accounts in other seasons, Matt has been banned from taking part in future SRorgs seasons. Survivor: Reddit Mattlew started the season on the Ile tribe. He was not part of the three-person alliance (Banak, Cody and Potato) which dominated Ile during the pre-merge, and as a result was out of the loop on most votes. He decided to target Theo rather than the inactives at Ile's first tribal council, and as a result he was the only person not to vote for Jay first. He told people to vote for Theo, and nobody ever filled him in on the actual plan. At the next tribal council, he went with the majority and voted for inactive Conscious, who was voted out unanimously. At the merge, Mattlew still wanted to vote out Theo, who had now become inactive. This put him alongside the Alafia tribe who thought it was the best way to get a numbers advantage over the Ile tribe. The Ile alliance had enough numbers without Matt thanks to their advantages to vote off whichever of the Alafia members they wanted, and they didn't trust Matt not to snitch on them, so they left him out of the decision to vote off Dave. At the next tribal council, Matt became the target because the alliance weren't sure they could trust him and knew that they could get the rest of the tribe to vote for him as well. Voting History } |- | 6 | | |- | |- | Voted for Sole Survivor | colspan="2" |} Outside of SRorgs For some time, Mattlew was the host of the mildly successful 247game franchise, a BB org which lasted two seasons before being cancelled one week into the first season when Matt discovered that at least four of the accounts all belonged to one person who had previously been banned from the franchise. Alts Controversy Mattlew is part of a controversy also involving BB from Survivor: Benin and Survivor: Tuvalu, Fred from Survivor: Benin and Survivor: All Stars, Chaz from Survivor: Iceland and Survivor: All Stars and also possibly Terrance from Survivor: Tuvalu. When, partway through Survivor: All Stars, the SRorgs community banned Fred, BB and Chaz for cheating using alt accounts, Matt was also banned due to controversial events during his own org franchise 247game. BB had been a contestant on the first two seasons of 247game, reaching the end once and making it far the other time. There was great suspicion of rigging in these seasons, with BB winning many more competitions than other people and many twists conveniently going his way, leading many to believe that they were the same person or something similar. Due to this connection, when the other accounts were banned, Matt's was as well. Navboxes Category:SRorgs: Reddit Contestants Category:8th Place